nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuki Ando
Suzaku High School Volunteer Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student |previous occupation= |club= Volunteer Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Class 2-D |status= Active |relatives= Unnamed Mother |ability= |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 176 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Mitsuki Ando (Ando Mitsuki) is a student of Class 2-D and the one who stole Kotori's notebook. Appearance Mitsuke is a teenage girl of average height. She has short light-colored hair that reaches the side of her face, her hair style resembles Miyabi's with her bangs slanting to her right, she has been noted to being similar to her by Ryu. She wears the normal Suzaku High School uniform, consisting of a white long sleeved sweater and a short plaid skirt. She also wears a striped red bow, black knee socks and white leather shoes. While going home she dons the Suzaku High School jacket. Personality She was first introduced being similar to Miyabi, having done a similar deed that she had done. Unlike Miyabi, she is rather neat and organized as shown with her room. She is also rather sociable, having a couple of friends. While she seemed shy and protested after Ryu moved to kiss her, she stopped and kissed him back, meaning she is not too high strong. She does not take rejection lightly, as she outright tries to strangle Toranosuke and claims that she will commit suicide afterwards, just because he did not reciprocate her feelings. History During Toranosuke's time as Student Council President, Mitsuki, being part of the Volunteer Club, helped the Student Council in their work. She stood out from the others by taking the lead in helping them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Page 15 Plot Second Witch War Arc On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 175, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc In the halls, Mitsuki is found by Kotori, placing a spell on her, revealing to be the one who stole the notebook. She denies her claim, as Satori informs that she knows she is lying. She is asked if she was the one who told the what was written in the notes to everyone, which she denies it but her thoughts reveal that she is. She lies that she is busy and tells her not to follow her around.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 5-6 After school ends she prepares to leave, not noticing that Ryu and Miyabi are following her. The former then calls her attention and brings her to the Supernatural Studies Club room. She is enthusiastic to enter the room, but quickly ponders on where the members are. She then asks Ryu what the important secret he told her about. Before he tells her anything, he requests a kiss from her, much to her shock. She backs away asking if he only wanted her for her body, but is informed that he can switch bodies by kissing. As he is about to prove it, she yells that she is not that easy to fool. Despite this she lets him kiss her and even returns it, when she opens her eyes she is surprised to have switched bodies, before being knocked out by Ryu in her body. Unconscious she lies on the ground as Ryu tells the others to watch her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 10-18 Due to still being unconscious, they decided to bring her to Toranosuke's house.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Page 3 When they arrive she is dragged by Toranosuke to his room, as Leona asks about her. Later she regains consciousness and wonders on where she is and suddenly sees him and covers her mouth. She remembers that she is in Ryu's body and asks why she is there. Toranosuke tells her that Ryu is searching the notes in her house using her body. She stands up with a dejected expression, she then falls to her knees, asking what to do. She sits on the bed as Toranosuke asks why she spread the information, he claims that he remembers her being part of the Volunteer Club. Hearing this she asks that he remembers her, which he explains that she stood out by taking the lead on helping them. She is asked again, but she sadly looks down.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 11-16 She is asked yet again, finally answering that she did it for him. Explaining tearfully that he did not reciprocate her feelings, being left with no choice.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 19-20 Soon enough she begins to strangle Toranosuke for playing with her feelings, claiming he should suffer as well as Miyabi and Ryu arrive. They shockingly ask what she is doing, she tells them to shut up, stating that after she kills Toranosuke, she will commit suicide which Ryu intervenes as she is in his body at the moment. After the commotion they switch back, Ryu asks what happened between them, as Toranosuke states he does not know, she glares at him. She tells him that acting dumb will not work and shows him a letter, making Ryu remember that it was a suspicious letter, much to her annoyance. As he explains that it was sent to the office every day, thinking it was a suspicious document he got rid of them with a paper shredder, much to her shock. After a brief argument, they beg forgiveness from her, as she states that it is enough.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 4-9 Just before leaving, Ryu calls her asking to talk to her about something. He informs her that they are going to erase the rumor incident from her memories, which she adds that she will forget it ever happened. Ryu advises her to profess her love to Toranosuke, as even if the incident gets erased from her memories, her pain from being ignored will remain and would cause the event to happen again. The others go out, leaving her and Toranosuke alone, there after a moment, she profess her love to him and ask if he will go out with her. He declines, as he has no desire to go out with anyone at the moment, explaining that he has to be someone who "belongs to everyone", apologizing if it is confusing. After a pause, she irritatingly asks if he thinks he is an idol, pointing out that that is the reason the student body called for an election. She states that she gets it, and tells him to not be indirect about it, asking that he should have honest and answer that he does not want to go out with someone he does not like. She states that it does not matter how nice he acts, as she has already been hurt plentifully, adding that it is to late for a guy who will always rely on his sister for attention. She tearfully thanks him, stating that she is glad to have liked him, she leaves soon afterwards.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 10-15 The next day in the Supernatural Studies Club room, Mitsuki returns Kotori her notes and apologizes for stealing them, knowing that she can not ask her to giver her. However Satori reassures her that it is alright and asks how did she know of the notes as they were carefully hidden. She answers that she saw how much she was counted on by Toranosuke in the Student Council and wondered what was happening. She then found her notes in her bag, she thought Toranosuke would count on her as well if she had those notes, so she spread rumors to get him to notice her. However her plan backfired, and had been avoided by other students for being the girl who knew everyone's secrets. Ryu informs her that is the price of abusing a witch power, but reassures her that with the help of Ushio and Noa things will go back as if it never happened. Ushio explains that he will erase the memories of this incident from everyone's memories, asking if she is alright with this, she stops him,asking if it is alright to leave it as it is. She reassures them that she will not tell anyone of the witch powers, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. Ryu however reminds her that they are also doing it for her, as having the incident erased from their memories will let her get back to her school life before. She denies this, making sure to take back everything she said. That aside, she also does not want to forget that she liked Toranosuke, waving goodbye happily.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 17-20 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Ando starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Former Antagonists Category:Translation Check Category:Article stubs